Processes for implementing a data deduplication environment are well known. A typical data deduplication environment for random accessible storage systems such as disk drives and flash memory typically includes a data chunk database including information identifying data chunks and associated metadata. A large number of solutions currently exist with respect to de-duplicating data stored on disk drives and flash memory as the aforementioned memory structures allow a process for de-duplicating data to be performed at any time as the data may be accessed without any delay. In tape storage environments data is usually written once in a sequential manner that includes a read delay due to a positioning of a tape to with respect to a read/write head. A large number of solutions currently exist with respect to de-duplicating data in multiple storage media
However, the aforementioned solutions may be associated with tape drive storage limitations and speed issues thereby limiting a performance of de-duplication systems. Additionally, the aforementioned solutions may not be enabled to allow for tape drive data compression without the use of a learning curve.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to provide a process for compressing data via a de-duplication method executed within a tape drive library.